pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenhole Hole
Jenhole Hole is ninth episode of Pokemon New Generation Plot As Zack and team are waiting for their new team member, they are eating at Pokefood Zack: I love those sandwiches Ariana: And I love those fries Zack: Bire, do you like your food Bire: Bire! Ariana: I wonder what is Bonk doing? Zack: And I wonder where's my burger and BBQ Suddenly Zack and Ariana heard noisy sound Zack: What was that Ariana: I don't know, but I'm going to find out what is happening Zack: Yes, a new adventure They followed the sound and found big hole surrounded with many people Ariana: Hey, there's city mayor Mayor was circled by journalistes Mayor: I don't know anything get away from me Journalists: What you know about hole? What was that? Do you know what can make such a noisy sound? Mayor fired up Mayor: I don't know anything I said already now get away from here or I will arrest all of you Journalists run away When people went to their homes mayor get down to hole Zack and Ariana were hiding behind a giant rock Zack: What mayor wants down there Ariana: I don't know. Let's follow her They followed her Zack: It's too dark here, Bire ember Bire lighted up big cave Zack: Great job Ariana: What can make such a big cave, is it legendary pokemon Zack: I don't know, but if it could be legendary I am going to catch that one Ariana: Novice like you can't catch legendary pokemon. Only the masters can catch them Zack: That's why I am going to become a pokemon master Ariana: You are going to become, but at this time you are not master They found two ways Ariana: Let's seperate Zack get to the first one and see five ways Ariana get to the second one and see seven ways Zack choose third one and see twentyfour ways Ariana choose fourth way and see nineteenth ways like that it continued about two hours Zack: I can't take anymore, go Boaris and use Rock Smash on every way Boaris jumped out of the ball and destroyed cave walls Ariana: What's that sound Suddenly boaris jumped out of the wall and stared on Ariana Ariana: Aaaaaaaaaah! Zack: That's Boaris Ariana: oh sorry Zack: Let's destroy this walls and we'll see what is happening, go boaris And he stood on boaris and continued destroing walls Ariana: Wait the cave will be bring down! of course he didn't hear it right? Ariana followed Zack Zack: Haha I found you Zack saw a giant snake and opened his pokedex Pokedex: Kondan, a snake pokemon. It is evolution of Sankee. It uses poison and fairy types. It has striped body. Zack: Why it's so big Ariana get to the Kondan Ariana: If it's big that means it's Zack and Ariana: Reinforcemented Zack: Run! Voice: Stop, it's me mayor Ariana: What are you doing here Mayor: I have to tell you the story Mayor get down from Kondan Mayor: When I was little I catched this Kondan. It was too little and I want to it become more big and powerful. I sneaked into city lab and robbed a new untested mix and tested it on my Kondan. It didn't grow that day, but after ten days it become normal sized. After a month it become a lot bigger one. And it's growing and growing. I don't want to anyone see that mayor have giant destroyer, but she's not destroyer she's friendly. Zack: Pokemon is pokemon. The real trainer loves his own pokemon what matters, big or small, strong or weak, happy or sad, pretty or ugly Mayor: You can't get this I am not pokemon trainer I am mayor Zack: If you love your pokemon you will go on journey with your pokemon, or anything that will make you as dose as possible Mayor thinked and answered Mayor: You are true. I will live here underground. People will choose new mayor and they can live without me. Thank you very much Pokephone: Bonk is calling, Bonk is calling... Ariana: Hello, what's happening? Bonk: Where are you? Ariana: We will meet you next to the Pokemon Center in fifteen minutes Bonk: ok Zack and Ariana: Bye! Mayor: I hope we will meet each other again They meet Bonk at pokemon center and continue their way to Cactus city without any bucket or trouble Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Choso